


memories of a pair with moments to make

by imbadwholf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec Week 2017
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadwholf/pseuds/imbadwholf
Summary: more to come very soon





	memories of a pair with moments to make

Holding his glass upwards Magnus cheered. “Here here.” When he lowered his drink he turned to look at Raphael's approving grince. “What?”

“Did you really just agree with that stupid speech?”

In a lethargic state the Warlock turned his head from side to side contemplating his answer. “I… I guess I did.”

Exasperated the younger one rolled his eyes. “You can’t honestly be… Look, Camille, the bi-”

From across the table despite his intoxicated state and apparently paying the rest of the conversation no heed Luke scorned the vampire. “Langage!”

After sighing Raphael continued. “I know she hurt you. But not everyone is like that.”

Before Magnus even had a chance to contemplate that the maker of the original toast rose again from her seat shouting into the air once more. “Love is all fake. Let us immortals die alone.”

Despite his hazy state his friends previous words resonated with him; this time he only sipped at his martini, making no effort to cheer or try and clear his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> more to come very soon


End file.
